


一只羊，两只羊，三只羊

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Worried Batfamily (DCU), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 提姆这辈子从未觉得如此清醒过。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	一只羊，两只羊，三只羊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128392) by [fanfictiongreenirises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises). 



> 为抽到Batman Bingo卡的 “睡眠不足” 这个题目方块而写。活动在汤不热上。  
> 警告：文中提到服用过量镇定剂助眠，也稍有提及潜在的用药过量，但篇幅不多。  
> 我喜欢提姆和达米安的互动，在文中真的很努力去展现。  
> 想要在阅读时尽情享受，就别去考虑这故事发生在哪个时间点之类的，只要跟随剧情走下去~~~

“提姆。” 看见提姆没动静，布鲁斯又试着叫了他一声：“提姆。”

提姆抬起头，慢慢把目光从笔记本电脑的屏幕移到布鲁斯脸上。

他看上去不像是已经多日彻夜不眠的人。但布鲁斯知道，只要长年累月地坚持，人几乎可以对任何事情形成习惯。

天知道，提姆习惯不眠不休，时间之长远远超出了正常人能够承受的范围。

“怎么了，布鲁斯? ”他说。

又或许提姆之前真的睡了个好觉。布鲁斯没有继续询问，他走进房间，突兀地上下打量提姆。

这让提姆想起了他高中时的每一位老师，他们都不懂得与人保持舒适空间距离的意义。

“你在忙什么? ”布鲁斯问道。他不是那种冒失地草率打探的人——如果他想，他会用更缜密复杂的手段去窥探。

提姆耸耸肩，说: “这次和工作无关。康纳有件事想让我调查一下。我手头所有的案子都快做完了。”

这种状态不会持续很长时间。不过，拥有一个下午属于自己的时间对他来说感觉挺奇怪的。

布鲁斯赞许地嗯了声，紧紧地握了握提姆的肩膀。

“有什么需要我做的事吗? ” 知道布鲁斯不会提出来，提姆主动问道。

布鲁斯停顿了一下。他终于瞥见了提姆在他面前打开的那个游戏，眼睛盯着画面中躺了一地的警察。

提姆操作的侠盗猎车手刚刚射杀了他们。四颗星在屏幕右上角闪烁。

“我只是想看看你怎么样了，”他最后说。

“我很好，”提姆说。这是真的——从前一天参与那个案子的时候起，他就一直处于亢奋之中，而这种亢奋似乎短时间内不会消退。

但布鲁斯似乎不相信他说的。“提姆，” 他的脸色变得严肃起来，“他们抓走了你两天，那之后你睡过觉吗？ ”

提姆转过身，看着布鲁斯说：“我不累。” 他的声音平静而理智。

布鲁斯皱起了眉头：“趁你还没累垮的时候睡，总比倒下后才不得不睡要好。”

提姆发出了一声孩子般的叹息: “ B，我不累就睡不着。我的身体告诉我要睡觉，我就会去睡。”

* * *

提姆完全准备好要信守承诺，但问题在于他的身体唱反调。他上次睡眠是六天前睡了一个多小时。

达米安下来吃早餐，驻足门口。 “德雷克，” 他慢慢地说，“你在干什么? ”

提姆通常会回以哲学式的说法，或带刺的挖苦，但是当他翻出迪克藏起来的甘草，加进咖啡里一杯下肚后，被咖啡因与糖的美妙组合取悦了。

“在重新加热华夫饼，”他看着从外面买来的那些撒着糖霜的华夫饼在微波炉里旋转。

若是阿尔弗雷德看到它在庄园里，绝对会得心脏病，不过他外出采购了。

达米恩沉着脸，重复了一遍他真正想说的：“你不好好睡觉，起来做什么? ”

在遇到达米安之前，提姆不知道什么叫做凶狠地打开冰箱门。

“父亲叫我们不要打扰你。”

提姆挑眉：“布鲁斯为什么会认为我昨晚睡觉了? ”

微波炉终于向他发出叮的一声。他打开炉门，用他连帽衫的袖子当作隔热手套，把盘子端到了厨房台面上，

达米安盯着华夫饼说：“ 这不是食物。” 他的语气与其说是陈述，不如说是问句。他端着一桶酸奶和一碗切片的水果。

提姆耸了耸肩：“草是食物，” 说着从达米安手中的碗里偷了一把草莓片和芒果片。

“那是给蝙蝠牛吃的。如果你继续吃那种东西，”达米安皱起了鼻子，“你的夜间工作生涯将很快终结。”

提姆晃着腿，在华夫饼的每个格子里都放了颗蓝莓，然后浇上枫糖浆，像是金色的小河淌过饼上。

“你真的这么想的话，怎么不多给我塞高糖、高碳水的食物，而是拿刀捅我? ”他说。 “嘿，把鲜奶油递给我。”

达米安小心翼翼地把罐子递过来，仿佛只要拿着提姆准备加到华夫饼上的调味品，自己就会沾到糖虱似的。

他沉默地审视提姆往嘴里喷了一大口鲜奶油，然后又往华夫饼的枫糖上喷了些。提姆很高兴自己有先见之明地用了个大些的盘子来装它们。

然后他瞥了一眼安坐在离他最远那张吧台凳子上的达米安，见他仍在吃着酸奶。

“要来点吗? ”他问，晃了晃手中的鲜奶油罐子。

达米安瞪了他一眼，说： “ 这很不卫生。”

如果是别的时候——提姆没有因为往身体里塞入大量糖份而心情愉悦，他可能就在此打住，或者走到别处去了。

今天则不，他嗯了声：“它是这样的——” 他告诉达米安，嘴里半满：“ 就这么直接吃。”

他又摇了摇奶油罐子：“ 你真的不来点吗? ”

达米安的眉头皱得更厉害了，但他没有拒绝。

提姆将盘子放在旁边的台子上。他想从坐着的地方跳下来，但双脚着地的瞬间，似乎突然不听使唤了——就像它们忘记了如何站着一样。

他的双腿交叉，双臂扑腾着摔到了地上。

“德雷克? ”

提姆对站在他面前气冲冲的达米安眨了眨眼。

“哈，”他说，稍稍摇晃地站起身来。“ 奇怪了。”

鲜奶油罐不在他手里了。提姆在地上找到它，弯腰捡了起来。他回头看向达米安，就见那孩子拿着手机，正在怒冲冲地使劲敲字。

提姆轻轻弹了弹他的耳朵。达米安甚至没有抬起头来，一拳打在提姆的肚子上，打字的双手只停顿了片刻。不过，这次攻击并没有提姆想象中那么用力。

“是你说你想试试的，” 提姆说，这次他一屁股坐了起来。华夫饼上的鲜奶油开始塌下来了。“不能放久，否则会坏掉。”

“好吧，”达米安一边说，一边把手机放进口袋。“吃这个的步骤是什么? ”

提姆发出一声鼻音，几乎被他刚刚咬下的一大口华夫饼噎住了。他痛苦地吞咽了一下，才开口：“ 张开嘴，把头向后仰。”

达米安评论说这姿势看起来很愚蠢，但还是照做了。提姆摇了摇罐子，往达米安口中喷奶油，直到一大团冒了出来。

“ 现在可以吃了，” 提姆说。

达米安闭上了嘴，脸上露出困惑的表情。当他试图别一口气吞下所有东西时，脸颊鼓了起来，看起来像只花栗鼠。

提姆稍稍好奇地看着达米安的反应，吃完了自己盘中的第一块华夫饼。枫糖浆渗入了第二块，这正是他想要的。

如果他能找到上次电影之夜卡珊留下的焦糖调味就更好了。

“这并非......令人不悦，” 达米安同意道， “但还不足以保证那东西可以食用。” 他冲着提姆的盘子点头示意。

提姆没来得及为自己的烹饪杰作辩护，达米安就转身离开了厨房。这可能是件好事——

这可能是他们单独待在同个房间里时间最长而没有打起来的一次，但并不意味着这种状态会持续下去。

* * *

那天晚上提姆知道了早上达米安往手机上打字的内容——那孩子显然把他出卖给迪克了。

增援在夜巡开始的三小时前抵达——迪克拿着装着过夜所需品的背包和他最喜欢的瑜伽垫走进了提姆的房间。

“我不是不高兴见到你，”提姆说，看着迪克用脚来回扫了扫房内的地板，“但你为什么跑来我这里？你在干什么? ”

“达米安给我发了信息，”迪克一边说，一边把提姆的一只袜子从脚上抖下来。

他忧心忡忡地看了提姆一眼：“他说你在被绑架后就没睡过觉——”

迪克张嘴想继续，又打住了，似乎对想说什么改了主意，而是告诉提姆：“所以我认为我们可以 **做瑜伽** 放松放松。”

看着迪克滑动手机屏幕，把它连接到提姆的扬声器上，提姆高高地扬起眉毛：

“你可以转告达米安他就是个告密者。我好得很。不过就是有那么一会儿，我的腿忘了怎么走路了。”

“但你上一次好好睡觉是在什么时候了？” 现在迪克翻起了衣柜，想给提姆找件合适穿着做瑜伽的衣服。“啊哈! ”

提姆抓住了迪克扔过来的宽松运动裤。“你来真的吗? ”他说，声音飙高，几乎是在哀鸣了。“迪克，拜托，不是人人都用瑜伽来放松的。”

音乐开始响起——是首节拍感强烈的曲子，风格奔放。提姆通常会用冥想来放松，但即使是他也知道，这样的曲子通常不会被视作 **舒缓静心** 的音乐。

“我们要练到精疲力尽，提宝，” 迪克看到他脸上的表情告诉他说。“ 不能从那些给人泼冷水的音乐开始练。”

提姆夸张地叹了一声，进入浴室换衣服。换好出来后，他看到迪克往房间内各处摆上了一堆假蜡烛。

提姆想，他是一直都有这些东西呢，还是为了这次专门去买的？迪克接着关掉了房内所有的灯，只留了门边的那盏。

提姆扑通一声坐到迪克旁边的垫子上。“好吧，来吧，”他说。“ 但如果我夜巡时睡着了，你得向布鲁斯解释。”

迪克奇怪地瞅了瞅他说：“ 布鲁斯告诉我他昨天跟你说过你今晚休假的事。”

提姆眨了眨，想起布鲁斯确实说过。他不敢相信自己竟然忘记了。

“我想我忘了，”他说，避免了直视迪克的眼睛。在昏暗灯光掩护下这不难。

“你了解我的——永远记不得日子。”

迪克没说什么，只是用动作配上指导示范提姆怎么做。

很快，提姆发现自己处于一种奇怪的蜷缩姿势，他感到全身伸展开来，但离睡着还远得很。他的脑中嗡嗡作响。

而迪克的眼皮开始耷拉下来了，睡意可能正越来越接近他。提姆无法想象人怎么能以这样的姿势入睡——迪克比自己更灵活，也更习惯定期做瑜伽。

“迪克? ”他轻轻地说。

迪克哼着回应，眼睛闭上了。通常提姆就会让他去休息了，但现在自己需要知道如何摆脱目前这个交缠的蝴蝶饼姿势。

“你能教我怎么解开这姿势吗? ” 他低声说。

迪克抬起头，打了个哈欠， 问：“ 你累了吗? ”

提姆犹豫了一下：“是啊，很累了，” 他撒谎说。

迪克露出了笑容。

最后，迪克一头栽倒在提姆的床上，提姆蜷缩在他身边，拼命想睡着，但完全睡不着。

* * *

提姆一个多星期没睡了，现在他知道自己身体出了问题。他完全不感到累：没打过哈欠，也没眼皮沉重。

但是他的大脑糊成一团，无法思考任何东西，无法集中精神谈话。他的食欲减半，肢体的协调性似乎也消失了。

最新一次调查出来的资料显示，一个人能连续不睡觉的最长记录是11天。

他不想知道如果他持续这么长时间会发生什么。一项对老鼠的研究表明，它们一命呜呼了。

但即便是死亡威胁带来的恐惧他也感到十分遥远，因为他的脑中完全是一片雾蒙蒙的，没有任何事物让他觉得有实感。

今晚纯粹碰到了狗屎运，夜巡中只偶尔发生几起抢劫，就好像高谭市目睹提姆的状况，同情起他了一样。

家里的其他人都不知道提姆的睡眠状况——或者说睡眠不足的状况，因为他在撒谎和假装忙着为团队收集情报方面做得相当出色。

他很忙，但还不至于有他所表现的那么多工作要忙。

但是，随着时间的推移，提姆的状态并没有任何好转，他变得越来越喜怒无常。

他恍然想起自己还为了一件五秒钟后甚至都记不起来的小事对阿尔弗雷德发脾气。

当卡珊打电话问候他，他表现得很尖刻。卡珊在视频中眯了眯眼，仔细端详起他的脸。

自从他责备达米安给迪克发短信告密后，那孩子就一直躲着他。

所以当布鲁斯成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，那再正常不过了。

“提姆，”布鲁斯说，“现在是凌晨四点了。孩子，别这样。”

“一分钟之内，” 提姆心烦意乱地说。有相当一段时间，他几乎不能对任何事情集中注意力，所以他能真正思考的时候都绝对是珍贵的黄金时刻。

布鲁斯叹了口气，转过身来，交叉着胳膊站在提姆身边。“不管你在做什么，都可以等到睡了几个小时以后再做。”

“我不累，” 提姆说。

布鲁斯伸手按下按钮，关掉了电脑屏幕。

提姆气红了脸。他突然发觉自己跳了起来，把椅子狠狠向后一推。

“ **我对你说了我不累！别来烦我，布鲁斯！** ”提姆喊道。

他隐隐约约地感觉到自己是在无缘无故地乱发脾气，但更多的感觉是怒火冲天，气得冒烟：“我受够了你们都赶我去睡觉! ”

“提姆，深呼吸，然后——” 布鲁斯说着，露出了忧虑的表情。

“ **别对我摆出这副高高在上的样子！** ”提姆喊道。他的双手紧握成拳。

“ **你不是我父亲，布鲁斯。别再装作好像你在乎什么事情超出你那该死的使命，更别说是我了！** ”

提姆的双手砰地一掌拍到长椅上，震得放在椅边托盘上的马克杯都蹦了一蹦，其中一个掉到地上摔得粉碎。

受到杯子打碎声的惊吓，提姆向前走了一步，但布鲁斯的胳膊像老虎钳似的紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，带着他远离那些散落的陶瓷碎片。

他推开了布鲁斯的手，跌跌撞撞地靠在椅子上。

“提姆，你没穿鞋子，脚会被划破的，”布鲁斯说。

如果提姆不是打算盯着布鲁斯的眼睛再次反驳就不会发现，布鲁斯往他身后瞥了一眼，几乎微不可查地点了点头，之后他感到上臂一阵刺痛。

* * *

提姆失去意识的时间不长。他知道这一点，是因为他几乎全程半睡半醒，醒来时感觉自己被扛到了蝙蝠洞的医疗区。

布鲁斯轻柔地把他放到帆布床上，让他的四肢摆成一个舒服的姿势。

“谢谢你，卡珊，” 他喃喃，“我不知道他......” 他叹了口气。即使没有睁开眼睛，提姆也知道布鲁斯正在揉捏鼻梁。

“他醒了，” 卡珊说，没有回应布鲁斯前面的话。

她轻轻推了推提姆的肩膀，提姆昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，见两人正盯着他。

“你对我用了镇静剂？” 提姆说，挣扎着坐起身。

卡珊只是看着他，就足以让提姆低头咕哝着抱歉。

“提姆，” 布鲁斯说，声音沙哑。“ 跟我说实话，我不会生气。你上次好好睡了觉是在什么时候？”

“哇哦——” 提姆拉长这个音。“——我不敢相信你这么做只是为了给我上关于睡眠的一课。”

卡珊皱眉看着他。“不对劲，” 她敏锐地说。 “ 你显然是睡眠不足。我们只是不清楚原因。”

“不清楚什么原因？” 提姆气急败坏地问。如果卡珊不在面前，他早就离开蝙蝠洞了。

“你为什么不睡觉? ” 卡珊紧锁眉头的表情化成了担忧。

“她说得对，” 布鲁斯补充道。“你的工作量比几个月前减少了。你没有过度沉迷于电子游戏。你没有家庭作业或公司的工作要紧急处理到深夜——”

“ **我睡不着，好吗！** ” 提姆突然大叫。他摇摇晃晃地站着，想同他们的目光平视。“ **我试过了！根本行不通！** ”

“提姆，治疗失眠有很多方法——”

“你以为我没试过那些方法吗? ” 提姆用一只颤抖的手抚着头，可这对平复他失控的表情没有任何帮助。

“我甚至加倍用过我们有的每一种镇静剂，但是没有哪种起作用——”

他不该说漏嘴的。他自己捅了自己一刀。

卡珊很严肃地望着他，但布鲁斯已经冲到急救箱那边去了。他拿着一个注射器回来，甚至没看提姆一眼，就将注射器插到他的胳膊上抽血。

“喂! ” 提姆嚷道。

“一旦我确定你不会死于用药过量，你就可以抱怨了，” 布鲁斯表情可怕地说。他的脸色苍白起来。刹那间，提姆内心有一部分涌上深深的内疚感。

卡珊坐在他身旁，询问他各种各样的事情，这样就不会像布鲁斯或阿尔弗雷德这么做的时候那样令他感到乏味了。

他想念她——他这么说出口的时候，卡珊紧紧地抱住了他。

布鲁斯回来了，脸色阴沉。

也许提姆是同杰森待久了，因为他脑子里浮出的第一个想法就是 _医生我能活下来吗_ ？结果肯定不会好。他保持沉默，疑惑地看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯呼了一口气。“我认为他们抓住你时，给你注射了某种东西，” 他说，“你有什么印象吗？也许是口服的，或者是一种气体。”

老实说，那次绑架并没有多么令人难忘。提姆被绑匪抓住，绑在椅子上几个小时。绑匪让他联系了蝙蝠侠，并给了他几拳。

他被塞进一个小房间里，旁边有个让他解手的水桶。第二天房间里出现了一个包装好的蝙蝠汉堡包。

他没有吃汉堡，但他喝了那瓶水。如果不摄取水分，你只能坚持这么长时间，他也不知道自己还需要多长时间才能再次喝到水。而且，那瓶子是密封的。

“那瓶水是密封的，”他耸耸肩说，“我以为是安全的。味道没什么差别。”

“他们也许重新将瓶子密封了，” 卡珊说。“斯蒂芬教过我怎么做。”

提姆转向她：“为什么要重新密封? ”

“为了偷偷地把酒带入某些地方，” 她简单地说。提姆笑出声来。

布鲁斯眨眨眼，提姆看着他明显在把这些信息封存起来，以便稍后与斯蒂芬、卡珊讨论。

“好了，范围缩小了。测试结果几分钟后就会出来，但在那之前，我想你还是躺下。提姆，你需要休息。人的身体不应该这么长时间不睡觉。”

提姆内心那个叛逆青少年耸耸肩说: “ 到目前为止，我保持得还不错。”

布鲁斯声音平板地说：“你真的把过去几天称为 ‘不错’ ？” 没等提姆回答，他转身走回蝙蝠电脑前。

提姆叹气，向后靠了靠。

卡珊用肩膀轻轻碰了碰他的。“缺乏睡眠的症状之一就是喜怒无常，”她补充道。

“想看电影吗? ”

“当然。”

提姆被严格指示不得离开庄园。他也被告知要呆在楼上休息，但这条指令没有前一条那么被重点强调，所以他认为有空子可钻。

他可以看出布鲁斯对同时带上卡珊和达米安去夜巡很矛盾，但是今晚确实需要增援。

“我不会犹豫给迪克打电话，”布鲁斯说，“或者给你的队友打电话。”

巴特全力以赴的时候，提姆几乎没法对付他。如果来的是他，提姆很可能会释放自己内心的达米安——捅伤他的朋友。

康纳好些，但他很忙。实际上，人人都很忙。提姆可不想因为布鲁斯认为他不能听话地呆在家里而打扰到自己的队友。

“别担心。今晚有一场《哈利波特》电影观看马拉松，” 他回答。

“ ‘ _我会呆在卧室里，不发出任何声音，假装自己不存在_ ’。”

事实证明，一个多星期没睡的提姆比好好休息过的提姆要迟钝多了。昨天他告诉杰森说对方的头发让他想起了《小鹿斑比》里的臭鼬花儿。

布鲁斯皱着眉头说: “ 你的卧室里没有电视。”

提姆的眼睛睁大了：“ 告诉我你至少看过《哈利波特》。”

“他每次都睡着了”，卡珊回答，她带着笑走进房间。“迪克告诉我，他没有一次能坚持完半个小时不睡着。”

“但这句台词是在电影前半小时之内出现的！”提姆转向布鲁斯：“你没有借口。我们会给你灌输我看的东西，让你耐着性子看23个小时的电影。

这是否意味着达米安也从没看过这电影，或读过它的小说？”

无论他和那个小恶魔间的关系如何，他没法忍受对方度过11岁生日却没收到霍格沃茨的来信。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。“ 我相信迪克已经尽力了，”他说。“我们要迟到了。卡珊德拉，我在楼下等你。提姆? ”

提姆展开扶手椅上的毯子，像披风一样围在肩上。“我答应过的，不是吗? ”他说。

布鲁斯咕哝了一声，但当他经过提姆身边时弯下了腰，把嘴唇贴到了对方的发间，然后继续走出去。他离开后，提姆呆呆地坐了好一会儿。

* * *

老实说，提姆完全打算信守诺言，呆在沙发上，直到他们想出办法来中和他血管里流淌的那种混合物。但是当他的手机嗡嗡作响时，一切发生了变化。

提姆迷迷糊糊地抬起头来。手机被设置成请勿打扰模式，只提醒他某些特定的通知、来电。他没想到今晚会发生什么事。

在他房间昏暗的灯光下，手机仿佛虎视眈眈地把他的头骨上盯穿了几个洞。

杰森来电，但他想找的是红罗宾，不是提姆。

提姆接起电话：“ 陶德? ”

“有空吗？ ”杰森问。撞击声和阵阵枪声响起。“我需要后援。”

提姆起身到半中腰，才想起今晚他应该呆在家里。“ 你联系其他人了吗? ” 他问道，边说边跑向蝙蝠洞。

“他们的通讯中断了。” 这次是爆炸声。

“我会赶到，” 提姆说。后援工作优先于他对布鲁斯做出的任何承诺，而且他感觉还行。“不过我在蝙蝠洞。你在哪儿? ”

杰森低咒着，给提姆报了一个地址——那是高谭市周边一千个废弃仓库的其中一个。

提姆偷偷溜过厨房，阿尔弗雷德正在那里准备夜巡后的点心。

不用多久，阿尔弗雷德就会上楼来小心地查看提姆，就像他今晚整晚所做的那样。趁他在厨房忙碌的期间，足够提姆换上装备，取走摩托。

“给我简报，”他说。他好几天没开摩托了，重新骑上去令人感觉很愉快。当他加速穿过车流，风从他身侧呼啸而过。

“有什么好说的? ” 杰森回答，“就是坏蛋们朝我们开枪。”

过了一会儿，他补充说：“所有的情报都显示这是一次接头。后面变得比那麻烦，现在一大堆毒贩和他们的爪牙追在我屁股后面，他们也在互相追击。”

尽管发生了这堆事，提姆发现自己咧开嘴笑着。

“我到了，”他说着，把车开到了仓库前。他能听到从另一头传来的骚动。

他锁上车往前跑，从二楼一扇破窗户钻了进去。他不得不踢倒一人才进得去。里面就像一场酒吧斗殴——没有办法区分谁是哪一方的。

从他窗户进入的那个小房间里，提姆迅速缴械了三个人，把他们打晕，铐上手铐。

又有四个人冲上楼。他借着二楼横梁的支撑向前一晃，直直踢中最前头那人的肩膀，把他推往后面跟着的三人。

这伙人中站在最后面的成功躲过了人撞人的多米诺骨牌效应，跳过他的同伴，持枪指向提姆的位置。但提姆这时已经不在那里了。

他给那人一个扫堂腿，在对方从栏杆上头摔到地上前，抓住了枪。随后提姆从楼梯上跳下来，跃过地上的三人，用他储量逐渐减少的蛛网手榴弹绑住了他们的手。

根据杰森的说法，还有大约十人要对付。更糟糕的是，这可能是提姆见过的结构最复杂的废弃仓库之一。

“如果你们要做的就是筑墙，搞个仓库还有什么意义呢? ” 他抱怨道。两个恶棍冲向他。

杰森那边响起了枪声。杰森那边总是响着枪声。以这种频繁程度，提姆真得教教他如何快速解除对方的武装了。

由于枪响噪音太吵，提姆甚至听不清杰森的大部分回答。

他打晕了一个对手，向他们扔出了另一颗蛛网手榴弹，这时有第三个人从后面冲向他，往他的脑侧打了一记重拳——这还是今晚他第一次被击中。

提姆像袋土豆似地倒了下去，眼前起了麻点。

耳鸣中，他试图爬起来，但上方有两个恶徒不停地揍他，使他很难起身。

提姆试图往那小个子脚上扫去，但这招只起了一半的效果，因为他的对手虽然绊倒了，但是靠到墙上又恢复了平衡。

提姆的腰带里放有一个烟雾弹，但是当拳脚像雨点似的不停击打到他身上时，想找到东西十分困难。

然后那人——穿着钢头靴子的那个——被猛地甩了出去。火石电光间，另一人也消失了。看到杰森来了，提姆松了一口气。

“谢谢，”他说，握住杰森伸出的手臂，被对方拉了起来。

他的视觉消失了一会儿，又恢复了正常。耳中嗡嗡响了一会儿，才恢复了听力，但是在此之前，他显然没法回应杰森刚刚说了什么。

“嘿，”杰森要求他，“集中注意力，跟着我的手指——”

“我没有脑震荡，杰伊，” 提姆说，挥开了对方的手。“ 所有人都处理了吗? ”

杰森深深地看了他一眼。“是的，” 他最后说：“多谢你赶来。”

“没问题，” 提姆说。他努力使步子走起来正常些。身上那些青紫痕迹到了早上准会化成一道斑斓可爱的彩虹。布鲁斯会杀了他。阿尔弗雷德也是。

杰森目光锐利地看着他。“为什么? ” 他眯起眼睛问：“你是因为受伤而被禁足的吗? ”

“不是因为受伤，”提姆说。很显然，当他连续一周半没有睡觉的时候，就会控制不住自己这张嘴。“一直没睡。”

杰森大笑。“ 伙计，我一直很讨厌因为这个理由被禁足。妈的那个虚伪家伙，好像他自己的睡眠时间就达到应有的量了一样。”

提姆没有告诉他具体情况，杰森也没有打听。但是当他们走到摩托车旁，杰森伸手向他拿钥匙，提姆没怎么抱怨，把钥匙递给了他。

回来的一路杰森比平时开得平稳很多——他似乎认为，如果拐弯时用力过猛，提姆就会跌下来。

提姆不断侮辱他骑车像个 _老奶奶_ 、 _怂蛋_ ，被杰森回以威胁说要把他的爱车刮花。

布鲁斯站在蝙蝠洞中央，双臂交叉，脸上带着雷鸣般的怒气。

“哦，操，” 提姆喃喃，滑开了几步，“ 你能不能和他打一架，这样我就不会被吼了? ”

“我听到你说的话了，提姆，” 布鲁斯道，尽管杰森看起来好像正在考虑这个提议。

“杰森，阿尔弗雷德烤了饼干在楼上。”

这是明明白白的贿赂：提姆目瞪口呆地看到杰森毫无愧疚地挥了挥手，转身去洗澡换衣服。

“让我申辩，”提姆说，目光乱晃，除了不看布鲁斯那张写满 _我很失望_ 的脸。 “杰没有后援。我可以帮忙的时候，不会让他单独面对。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。他没有说什么，一晃头，走到医疗区，示意提姆跟着他。

“我没事，”他说，“只是些擦伤。”

布鲁斯说: “真见鬼的幸运，你只受了这些伤。” 尽管这么说，他的语气还是平和的。比起布鲁斯对他大吼大叫，提姆更讨厌他平静的反应。

“我很抱歉，我违背了承诺，” 他说，“但是我并不后悔那么做。”

布鲁斯什么也没说，只是在提姆身上戳戳点点，检查他是否有内伤。这期间，洞中一片安静。

通常情况下，提姆会神经紧张，但是现在他的头疼得太厉害，所以不在乎了。

最后，布鲁斯递给他一个冰袋。“你这样出去，是同时拿自己和杰森的生命在冒险，”

“你们俩这次或许没出事，但从统计学上讲，有今天这种运气的可能性微乎其微。你和我一样清楚，当一个人十多天没睡觉时会发生什么。

你本可以按几个按钮来恢复频道内通信，但是你没有。你本可以联系神谕。你体内的药物可能让你感觉自己很好，但实际上并非如此。

你在今晚的行动中缺乏批判性思考恰恰证明了这一点。”

提姆长出一口气，眼睛刺痛。

“上楼去，提姆，”布鲁斯说——声音听起来好像他这个晚上一下子就老了十岁。

提姆一言不发地离开了。

* * *

从他出门那天晚上开始的头痛症并没有消失，止痛药似乎也没有起作用。

提姆躺在床上，双脚悬在床外，两眼盯着天花板。它很高，就算上面的漆有了细小的裂痕也看不清楚。

但是如果他凝视的时间足够长，视野中的黑点看起来几乎就像是星座。

“德雷克? ”

提姆嗯道，目光仍然凝视着天花板。

“ 潘尼沃斯想知道你是否饿了。”

“不饿，” 提姆说。他的嘴巴很干，但不想喝水，因为喝水让他感觉想吐。他已经很久没有吃任何东西了，但他又还没饿到要吃东西。

这一切都是一个巨大的恶性循坏，完全是为了让他觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

提姆以为达米安走了，但是脚步声却越来越近。

“潘尼沃斯说，不管怎样，你必须吃。”

当达米安将一个托盘放在床的中央时，提姆把头偏向一边。“我真的不饿，” 他说。

达米气呼呼地说: “吃饭不是因为饥饿，而是因为必需。”

提姆慢慢地眨了眨眼。“哇，” 他道，“等我们带你去试试想吃啥吃啥的自助餐吧。”

达米安没有回答，而是弯下腰去抱起身后的什么东西。提姆看着阿尔弗雷德猫被毫不客气地放到他旁边。

他没有力气去追问，但是达米安似乎读懂了他表情的含义。“他很擅长引发睡意，” 他说。

如果提姆的大脑除了“啊啊啊”以外还能运转，他可能会说出些什么刺激得达米安打人的话，然后这孩子会带着猫离开这里。

睡眠不足的状态其实对他俩的关系很有好处。

“谢谢，” 他说，“不过...... 我不知道他能帮上什么忙。”

然后他瞥了眼托盘上的食物，眉毛扬起：“阿尔弗雷德是否意识到，并非我们所有人的食量都像杰森和卡珊? ”

达米安看着盘中的三个三明治、两个香蕉、一碗什锦麦片和酸奶、四个司康饼和一杯茶。“我相信他是想给你一些选择，没准其中有什么能引起你的食欲。”

提姆发出了如同野生动物纪录片中垂死的鲸鱼般的呻吟，坐了起来。坐起来时，他脑中砰砰直跳，他不得不坐在那里一动不动，慢慢调息，等头疼消退。

“帮我一起把这些消灭掉好吗，这样阿尔弗雷德就不会难过了。 ”他问。

为了阿尔弗雷德，达米安照办了。

* * *

提姆哭了。他甚至不知道为什么哭。他只是想睡着。他能感觉有人用手抚摸他的头发，但这并没有帮助他平静下来。

“我们快完成了，亲爱的，” 布鲁斯低声说。“只需要再多一点点的时间来合成解药。只用三十分钟。坚持三十分钟。”

提姆不记得自己身处何处了。他紧闭着双眼，干了的泪痕让他的脸颊痒痒的，还有更多新的眼泪覆盖上去。布鲁斯——或者，他认为是布鲁斯——会时不时地擦掉它们。

另一个声音对布鲁斯说了些什么。因为听起来太遥远，无法辨认出是谁。

提姆没有消化布鲁斯的反应，但突然那只手消失了，他意识到情况更糟了，他知道自己孤身一人被留在这个一团模糊的地狱里。

* * *

提姆意识到自己睡着过的唯一原因是他醒来了。

这是种奇怪的感觉：睁开眼睛，意识到他实际上已经有很长一段时间没有主动思考，没有告诉自己停止大脑运转的需要，没有忘记他至少需要闭上眼睛来模仿睡眠。

他躺在自己的床上，被子盖到下巴。这意味着他在睡梦中一动也没动，这很令他惊讶。但考虑到当时的情况，他可能睡得像死人一样，这也是可以理解的。

用他曾经从茜茜那里听来的一句话来形容：他的口中干得就像魔鬼的腋窝。提姆懒得费力气起身去拿他知道就放在床头柜上的水。

他的手臂上连着一根静脉注射管。提姆看着它，权衡着拔掉它的利弊。正当他把另一只手伸向插在手臂上的针头时，房门打开了。

走廊里的灯光洒了进来——还没到早晨。是迪克来了，他把头伸进来，看到提姆坐起身，脸上表情马上变了。

“提姆，” 他吐气道，“你感觉怎么样? ”

“渴，” 提姆想下床，迪克立刻冲过去递了一杯水给他，扶他坐直，免得喝水呛着。

“你已经睡了两天了，” 迪克说，几乎是下意识地揉着提姆的上臂。

被触摸并没有让他感觉像是有蚂蚁在他的皮肤下爬动——像提姆真的开始失去理智那样。

虽然他现在快记不清了，但失眠过久的那种异样感觉让他光想到就不寒而栗。

“再也别把睡觉当成理所当然的事了。” 提姆低声说着，又钻进了枕头里。

他没有看见，但能听见迪克噗嗤一声笑了：“希望下次我们叫你上床睡觉的时候，你能记住自己说过的话。”

床的另一边有了些动静，尽管睡眠召唤着他，但提姆还是忍不住睁开眼睛看去。他一看到提图斯和阿尔弗雷德猫在那儿就惊讶地扬了眉毛。

迪克说: “达米安对布鲁斯做了一场关于动物陪伴具有治愈特效或其他什么的演讲。” 他的声音充满了喜爱感。

这很奇怪——想到几年前，知道提姆可能会因失眠而死，达米安大概会欣喜若狂。不过，不知道如今这种变化是否更奇怪。

门又打开了，这次是布鲁斯探头往里看，大概是想知道为什么迪克在里头待了这么长时间。

当他看到提姆醒来时，脸上表情的变化比迪克小，如果提姆没有花费他一整个罗宾生涯写一本蝙蝠侠字典，他甚至不能察觉出这生动的变化。

“孩子，你感觉怎么样? ” 布鲁斯走进来问道。

迪克伸着伸展四肢站起来，以提姆一直很羡慕的优雅身姿从布鲁斯身边走过。如今这更让提姆羡慕了，近一周他走起路来就像个醉醺醺的小孩一样跌跌撞撞的。

布鲁斯坐到了刚刚迪克的位置上，等提姆喝完水，从他手里接过水杯放回去。

“累，” 提姆诚实地说。布鲁斯还没来得及说什么，提姆又说: “ B，对不起。我这阵子表现得......糟透了。上周一整周都是。我不该像那样对你大吼大叫——”

“你没有什么需要道歉的，” 布鲁斯打断道。“在某种程度上，你没说错。我早该注意到的。所有人中，是达米安最先意识到......” 他呼出一口气。

“他甚至把自己的宠物借给了我，” 提姆说。“是我想尽可能地隐瞒自己的状况。这不是你的错。我自己才早该注意到自己的情况。”

布鲁斯哼着，看着他的孩子和一猫一犬。提姆很高兴达米安没有决定把蝙蝠牛也牵到这里来。他吐了一口气，站在那儿。

“睡吧，”布鲁斯说，“我们以后再讨论这是谁的错。”

提姆高高兴兴地照办了。床单柔软而温暖，以一种只有在长时间夜巡后累到动不了时才令他念念不忘的热情迎接他。

他感觉到布鲁斯把散落在自己脸上的发丝往后拨，调整了输液管的位置，最后他渐渐掉进了黑甜乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 感谢大家的阅读！  
> 我的题目卡片在系列文的描述中，如果任何人想要申请一个题目方块 (可能需要一点时间，我们在这个学期的最后阶段，但我会办到的 = D) ，欢迎来 tumblr 找我聊聊。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢作者fanfictiongreenirises和我的Beta Skylark0313。


End file.
